


Rise of the Shadows (Evan's Story part 2)

by zack_M83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: Three years have passed since Evan and Norma moved to Winterhold. A summons from the high king arrives, disrupting their plans and the pair journey to Solitude. Along the way they make new friends and face threats to their beloved homeland. On the day they arrive to the capital fate strikes and the pair join in a desperate battle to save themselves and the city.





	Rise of the Shadows (Evan's Story part 2)

PART TWO

Evan walked into his cluttered room, casting a seal behind him as he entered. Walking over to his desk, he sat his satchel down and opened it. He withdrew the dried Frost Mirriam, and the transmuted sapphires that he’d gotten from his master in Alteration magic. Pulling his mortar and pestle close, he dropped the items into the bowl and began grinding the two ingredients together. When they were the right consistency, he dumped the ground ingredients into a large bowl where the Frost Salts awaited. With his fingers, he mixed the dry ingredients together.

Taking a handful of the mixture, Evan walked over to the bare spot on the floor. With precision, he trickled the mix on the ground, and drew a circle. He drew another linking the two together. When the two symbols were finished, he grabbed another handful of mix and drew the corresponding Conjuration runes and glyphs. After he finished with the last scribbles, the image ignited in white light. Evan quickly grabbed the silver and blue soul gem from his table and placed it above the glyph. The crystal hovered above the Conjuration rune.

Using his mana, Evan pulled a thread of magic from the soul gem down to the glyph. Without these threads the Frost Atronach that would be summoned from this scroll would be unbound and pose a danger instead of a help to the caster. When he finished linking the gem to the rune, Evan went to his desk and withdrew a roll of parchment. He placed the animal skin over the glowing crystal and it hovered in place.

Evan took out his knife and sliced his finger, then with his life fluid, he drew a seal on the paper. The blood turned silver, matching the Conjuration glyph on the floor. Kneeling on the ground, the mage then drew corresponding runes along the Conjuration emblem with a few drops of his blood. When he finished, he stepped back. Using a healing spell, he closed the wound on his finger.

With a blinding light and a _thump_, the soul gem dissolved, and the emblem was absorbed into the parchment, making a faint smoke curl from the animal skin. Evan reached out and grabbed the paper, rolled it up, and then tied it with a string.

“And with that, I’ve bound a Frost Atronach.” Evan put the rolled parchment in his satchel and removed the seal from his room. He walked out of the tower and into the college courtyard. In the center was a lifelike statue of a mage with hands readied to unleash a spell. The gray stone alchemy buildings had first year novices waiting for the class within to be dismissed so they could begin their own daily studies.

Evan went into the Hall of Elements where dozens of Apprentice mages in their brown and white robes stood in groups around their respective masters. Each of the teachers were lecturing on arcane principles. Passing by the two masters that he was under, the novice listened for any scrap of useful information. The master wizard and her two assistants were watching over the classes in the center of the room.

“I’ve got the Frost Atronach scroll completed.” Evan handed over the scroll to the master wizard.

Lea unrolled the scroll and examined his work. “The Conjuration glyph looks perfect. Cast it and let’s see how it works.” She handed the scroll back to him.

Evan cleared his voice and held up the scroll. “Release!” The magic dissolved the parchment, and the spell manifested in his hand. He threw the spell a foot away and an ice form appeared. The creature towered ten feet tall and consisting of blue and clear ice.

“Excellent work, Novice Evan.” The master wizard leaned towards her assistant that focused on grades. “Top marks for Evan’s scroll work.” Lea banished the Atronach.

“With so many high marks… he qualifies for the next rank, my lady,” the assistant said.

“Very good,” the master wizard looked at the other assistant. “You know what to do.” With a nod, the assistant hurried off. “You will be meeting with the Archmage’s assistant at the Atronach Forge.”

“What will be required when I meet her?” Evan asked.

“I do not know it is different for each student. It is important that you meet with her when she summons you.”

“What if I’m in the middle of lectures tomorrow?”

Lea raised an eyebrow. “Until you meet with the Archmage’s assistant you won’t have classes.” 

Surprised, Evan bowed. “I will await her summons.” He turned and withdrew back to the Hall of Countenance. In his room, he straightened the rolls of parchment, and organized his soul gems. He glanced around his room and hurried over to his bed and remade it. If the Archmage’s assistant came here, he’d want his room in proper order. He stepped over to his trunk that was opened, and put up many of the potions that he’d made.

“Novice Evan,” an incorporeal voice echoed in his room. “Meet the Archmage’s assistant in the Atronach Forge.”

“I don’t know the way,” Evan lied. He didn’t want to get in trouble for knowing where a place he was forbidden to go was located.

“Very well. I will send my assistant to guide you there instead,” the female voice said.

The Archmage herself had spoken to him! “Thank you, Archmage.” The voice didn’t respond. Evan sat at his desk and waited. A lady in expert robes of green and white stepped up to his room but didn’t enter. “Mage Evan, if you would please follow me.”

Evan followed the red-headed Altmer. Without a word she led him to the back part of the stairwell and opened a sealed door, giving them access to the Midden. He had been in the burial area of the catacombs many times, mostly when a wizard was killed during their experiments. A few times he and other novices explored its depths. The entire college populace would travel the length of the catacombs and pay their respects to the deceased. A few of the other third-year novices had gone with him to the Atronach Forge, but never figured out how to work it.

The expert wizard pointed to the left part of the chambers which led to the area he was more familiar with. “You have come to the burials have you not?” By her tone, he could tell she didn’t know how to respond to him.

“Of course! It’s mandatory when someone passes away that we pay our respects.”

The Altmer stopped walking and studied him. “But you’ve never been to the Atronach Forge? Not once?”

Evan shook his head. Was she testing him to find out if he was telling the truth? “Naomi was my first instructor and with everything happening concerning the Falmer I try to stay on the straight and narrow.” 

The expert wizard narrowed her eyes. “Are you _sure_ you’re not lying to me?”

“I’m sure.” Evan offered her the best innocent smile he had.

With a huff, the Altmer turned back around and continued along the path. They walked by magic holders where blue lights brightened as they drew closer than darkened as they passed. Here and there hanging moss grew across the dark stonework. They arrived at a large chamber where snow was falling through the cracks of the grate aboveground. Ice had collected along one side of the wall from the rare instances of sleet. This gave the collected ice the appearance of a waterfall.

The wizard led him behind the frozen water and squeezed through the hidden hole. Evan followed her and they entered a dark room. Stepping into the center, there was a _click _and the entire place lit with floating orbs. Before him was a double dais, and several candles ignited, basking the chamber in flickering shadows. A large chest dominated the left part of the chamber.

The Altmer walked over to the trunk and opened it. Inside was a set of brown and white robes. “You have passed the master wizard’s test, and she has approved of you gaining this rank. More so, now that you’ve gained this rank you have access to the Atronach Forge. Whether or not you’ve used it before.”

Evan took the offered robes and bowed again. “Thank you for giving me this rank.”

“You’ve worked hard and earned it.” The Archmage’s assistant got out a thick tome out of the trunk. “This is everything you need to know concerning how to use the forge. I recommend you read that _before_ you work with it.”

“Does this mean I get to claim one of the top level apartments in the Hall of Countenance?”

The Altmer shook her head. “I thought you would like to move off college grounds and into the home of lady… Norma I believe her name is.”

That the college’s staff knew who Norma was and his relationship with her put him on guard. “Is this a test?”

“No. More like our grounds are becoming more crowded. In the next few months several adept mages will be assigned to towns and villages throughout Skyrim hoping to help the court wizards to free up more space. With our school’s reputation increasing the way it is we’re running out of room.” 

“I’m not sure I like this development.” He meant it. Of course spending time with Norma was good, but to move out of the college grounds didn’t excite him.

“There just isn’t enough room, Apprentice Mage Evan,” the Altmer said.

“But still I worry that the staff might—”

“You need not worry. Every master will know of your special circumstances and as long as your arrival is within reason they’ll look the other way if you’re tardy.”

He would just have to accept these developments. Perhaps it would help things with Norma. She hadn’t complained, but Evan knew she tired of not seeing him. “I’ll pack immediately. Since this will require time and I already have a bit—”

The mage smiled. “You can take a break before you begin your apprentice classes. You’re probably further along than most when they gain this new rank.” A tear in the air opened, and the Altmer stepped through then the opening closed.

Evan walked back to his room. He took out the trunk and lifted it, glad he hadn’t filled it too much. The mage added a blanket to keep the vials within from moving about and breaking. He packed his satchel with his parchments and rune drawings. The knapsack was near to bursting when he finished packing. With a last survey of his apartment, he grabbed his two staves and made his way through the hall and out of the college.

At Norma’s house, he took out his key and unlocked the door. It squeaked in protest, and he felt how cold the home was. “Norma?” He walked over to the table and found a note:

_Evan, I look forward to seeing you soon. I hate that I’ve missed you. I have gone on a hunting party. I should return by the third week of Last Seed. If I’m not back by then I advise looking for us in the vegetation dale South of Saarthal._

_Love Norma_

Evan tried to remember what month it was. With it being perpetual winter it was hard to keep in mind that the seasons continued outside of Winterhold. He was confident that the day of the week was Turdas. He walked out of the house and saw a young boy dressed in furs. “What is month?”

The blonde headed youth looked at him like he was daft. “It’s Last Seed.”

Fear gripped his belly and twisted it. “What week?”

“The tail end of the second week,” the boy said. Relief washed over Evan and he sank to his knees. The child turned around, muttered something about mages and walked away.

Knowing that there was still a few days before Norma would be home, he went back inside the house and tried to calm down. Evan started a fire in the hearth to keep himself busy. Putting the protective iron grate in place, he made sure the wood wouldn’t pop and debris go everywhere, starting a house fire. Seeing everything was well at hand, he went down the narrow stairs that led to the pantry, storage, and entryway to the Growing Cavern. The cellar was filled with sacks of flour, cheese, and preserved meats. Hanging from the rafter was a few dried Mirriam, Elves Ear, and Garlic cloves. He did a quick glance and found all of Norma’s provisions were suitable and well stored.

Walking out of the cupboard, he entered the chamber where a bookcase rested. He glanced over the amassed collection and saw that the tomes had to do with Dwemer, and the Falmer. Norma had been studying anything she could on the Snow Elves. Perhaps she had discovered something since the last time he’d been here.

Evan studied the room and decided this place would be his workshop. He walked out of the middle chamber and into the entryway. He unlocked the barred door and stepped into the vast cavern. White lights basked the huge cavern in their warm light. Small stones made garden plots with dozens of people working them. Evan looked up and down the cave. A few of the closer workers waved at him, and with a smile he waved back, then wandered around the underground entrance of Norma’s house. She had flowerpots filled with Snowberries, Red and Purple Mountain Flowers and Giant Lichen. Along the walls of the sublevel were lavender colored Deathbells and golden Dragon’s Tongue. A small rain barrel collected melted ice water and several Fly Amanita grew around it. Evan strode over and studied the mushrooms. He decided that he’d brew a few potions to pass the time.

The apprentice mage walked upstairs and brought his things down and set up his alchemy station. He harvested several samples and brewed a few potions and even a couple poisons. When finished with his work, he unpacked his scrolls, and other objects. Evan glanced around the now cluttered room and was sure Norma wouldn’t approve. He moved his wooden chest to the corner and went through his vials inside. He’d collected far more than was serviceable. For the lack of space he decided to sell some bottles, his novice robes, and a few of the scrolls. Filling his satchel with the goods, he trudged upstairs and out into the city.

The sky was blue without a cloud to be seen. A few of the folk passed him by. Seeing his robes they didn’t both to ask how he kept himself warm. He passed between two stone mansions came to the market area. Here folk sold cuts of Horker meat, their tusks for crafts, fish, and dried foods. A two story shop rested on a hill, Evan went inside the dry goods store.

A thin Argonian dressed in a blue tunic that accented his tan scales stood up from the chair he occupied. He opened the counter and closed it behind him. Evan walked up and for a moment studied the horns that jutted from the top of Argonian’s head. “Greetings, Land Strider. What can I do for you?”

Evan sat the satchel on the bar. “Looking to part with a few things.”

“What you got?”

“Two frenzy draughts, a weakness to fire and frost, two healing potions and three mana potions.” He moved on to the scrolls. “Two muffle spells, summoning a Flame Atronach, and repel a zombie.” Evan withdrew his novice robes. “And lastly my novice robes. I just gained my apprenticeship today.”

“A nice bit of goods, there is no doubt about that and that Flame Atronach… how much you want for it all?”

“Three hundred silver pieces,” Evan said.

The Argonian laughed at him. “No. I’ll give you two hundred for it all.”

Evan narrowed his eyes. “These robes are genuine goods from the college. They are worth—”

“Do you think you’re the first apprentice real or fake that has come in here trying to sell his old clothes? If I let you into my storeroom, you’d see a pile of them. I have so many in fact that I’ve been able to discern the different enchantments on them.” The Argonian touched the fabric. “You focused on Alteration and Destruction. Am I right?”

He had to keep a straight face. “Two hundred and seventy-five.”

The shopkeeper studied the goods. He fingered the Flame Atronach scroll. “Two hundred and twenty.”

Evan lightly tapped his head. “Oh, silly me. Looks like I forgot something…” He reached into his satchel and pulled out a Frost Atronach scroll he’d made prior to this morning. “With this I must push it back up to three hundred and beyond I’m afraid. Three hundred and twenty-five.”

The shopkeeper cocked his head, as though Evan had struck him. “Well played, Mage.” Evan knew that the flame and frost scrolls together were worth three hundred silver pieces at least. Being able to sell them together meant the shop keeper could charge a considerable amount more coin. “Deal.”

Evan was practically giving everything else away, but it was just going to clutter up the room that he was claiming for his workspace. Norma would be more willing to part with the space if he kept it tidy. “All right.” He watched as the shopkeeper cleared the goods and set out two purses filled to the brim with silver.

As the Argonian counted out the coin, Evan remembered his first days coming to the school. He’d arrived with very little and most of it had come from sympathy, or a going away present save for the ice shard Falmer staff that he still had. How things had changed. How _he_ had changed.

The Argonian pushed a small metal chest over to him. “There you go, three hundred and twenty-five silver pieces and the key for it.” Evan thanked the keeper, hid the chest in his robes, and made his way back to Norma’s house. Going inside, the den felt comfortable. For the first time in ages, he released the warming spell that kept him comfortable and although at the moment felt cool, he knew he’d be fine once he got accustomed to the different temperature.

Evan paced back and forth. It had been a week since he had arrived. Norma should have returned by now. He went to the door, opened it, expecting to see her blonde hair and her animal furs, but the street was empty. Clouds obscured the midday sun.

Evan didn’t like this. Not one bit. _Where is she?_

Making up his mind, Evan shut the door, walked over to the wardrobe and took out his enchanted furs. He added the new layer quickly and then put on his satchel and knapsack that he’d readied the day before. Tossing his Winterhold cloak over his shoulders, he went outside and down to one of the more respectable inns. Going inside, he ignored everything but for a figure dressed in animal furs.

“Are you Thalin?”

The Nord turned his fierce blue eyes on him. “I am. What do you want?”

There was much that Evan wanted to say to the warrior. Thalin had been trying to steal Norma’s affections since they’d arrived three years ago. Seeing the stout fighter, Evan was uncertain why the beautiful woman had chosen him, but was grateful. “Norma is late in returning from a hunting trip. I’m going to go look for her. You want to come with me?”

“This better not be a trick so you can roast me with your flames, Evan.” 

“It’s not. As much as I am loath to come to you, I know you care about her safety and will not hesitate to help her.”

“You’ve got that right, Mage. Let’s get going then.” The warrior drained the flagon of ale before him, stood, and drew the hood over his head. He then clipped a leather belt with a sword on. It looked like an Elven made blade. He then pulled out a stout steel shield and strapped that on as well. “Where did she go?”

“The south vegetation dale near Saarthal.”

“That’s half a day’s walk… but I know a shortcut. Come on.” Outside they strapped snowshoes to their feet and Thalin led him behind the keep, where there was a small fissure they slipped through. Without thought, Evan unleashed a floating light. Thalin grunted his thanks, and they kept on. The tunnel rose out of the dale and the mage was surprised to see a chamber carved into the passageway. Inside Winterhold guards slept, ate, or played games. At the exit, there was a thick door with four guards standing watch.

“Hail Thalin Housecarl of Thane Dinesha. You coming to part with some coin?” a guard asked.

“Not today. I’m going out to look for someone. I should be back here with her and this mage sometime tomorrow.”

The guard looked Evan up and down then nodded. “All right. You know the code to get in.” The guard opened the door, and the fierce wind swept in. “Hurry! It’s colder than the sixth plane of Oblivion!”

Outside, the pair pulled thin animal skins over their eyes to protect from snow glare. Although the sun was hidden by cloud cover, it could appear at a moment’s notice and blind them. In silence they walked along the barren landscape. Save for outcroppings of rock or an occasional loose stone monument, there was nothing but ice and snow.

After a few hours of walking, Thalin stopped them. “Saarthal is twelve leagues north of here. We should be getting close to the garden.” The warrior pointed further south. Evan could see green tips of evergreens.

Seeing that they were near their destination, Evan pulled free his Falmer staff, and used his mana to summon the Flame Atronach. The stark contrast of red flames that covered the Atronach against the bleak landscape was spellbinding. Evan reached into his satchel and got out a blue vial and downed the contents. “Let’s go.”

At the dale, it was a surprise to see an old shack amidst the evergreen shrubs and trees. “Weary Man’s Haven,” Thalin said. “It’s a day’s journey to the next dale. The jarls of yesterday had these built for travelers seeking to walk this way to Overlook Village.”

Evan studied the worn gray planks and the few missing roof shingles. “Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to let the jarl know this one is looking a bit rough.”

With a grunt, Thalin stepped up to the porch, and pulled off his snowshoes. “We should be ready. Never know what we may find.”

Evan nodded then beckoned for the Flame Atronach to venture inside when the warrior opened the door. Nothing. The Flame Atronach spun in the air, bored that she had not killed anything yet. Evan walked inside and knelt before the fireplace. There were cold ashes. “They’ve not been here for a while. If they even stayed here.”

“I hoped that they’d be here.” Thalin said. “I’ve hardly ever had to come this way so I’m not familiar with these gardens. I remember someone mentioning a cave on the eastern side of the dale. The elves of old lived there it was said.”

With Norma’s desire to learn about the Falmer it would make sense that she’d go there and have a look. “Let’s look for it.”

Thalin shook his head. “Sun will be down soon. We must wait until morning.”

“We could probably make it to this cave by then. I say we find it. She may need our help.”

“You’ve lived here long enough to know to not take risks. What good would it do if we go out there and can’t find the cavern in time? Then we’ll be dead and can’t help Norma. Stop being stupid and use your head, Wizard.”

Evan hated that Thalin made sense. “Fine.”

The warrior walked over to the fireplace and got out a few pieces of wood from the cabinet. “Care to start a fire? Maybe if they’re still here, they’ll see or smell the smoke and come searching. Perhaps first thing in the morning they’ll be joining us.”

Evan unleashed a bolt of fire into the tender and a warm flame crackled. He then walked the length of the cabin, looking for anything odd. The mage stopped when he felt a draft that shouldn’t be there. He mentally commanded the Flame Atronach over and stuck his hand into where the wind came from. He found a lever and pulled it.

“Sweet, merciful Lady Mara,” Thalin said as he drew his sword. “What did you do, Wizard?” Evan looked over and saw the fire place had moved, revealing a hole that led underground. 

With a hiss, Evan shushed the loud warrior. “It looks like someone has been using this place for something vile,” the mage whispered. His fear for Norma doubled. _Why didn’t she just stay along the coast and hunt like she usually did?_

Evan directed the Atronach to go down the steps first, then he followed. Thalin whispered his name, but the mage kept going. The tunnel opened to reveal a large chamber. A rumbling growl drew the Flame Atronach’s attention, and she began unleashing fire bolts at the far side of the wall. From the flashes of light, he saw a black dog figure. But it appeared as though it had been burnt.

“Death Hounds! We’ve found a vampire nest.” A shadowed figure launched at Thalin, but the warrior lopped its head clean from its shoulders before it could harm him.

Evan cast two light spells, and the room grew brighter. He saw a third Death Hound tangling with the Flame Atronach, but the beast was no match for the living flames and it soon fell burnt and smoldering.

“What now, Wizard?”

“Yes indeed. What will you do?” There was no mistaking the voice. Norma! She stepped out from an adjoining hall. She wore her animal furs and carried her bow. Her skin wasn’t a pale color as he’d learned happens to vampires. Which meant she was enthralled. She’d kill them without mercy.

“Norma! By the Nine! Has she been turned?” Thalin asked.

Evan spelled himself with his alteration spell, no sooner had he done so then Norma loosed the arrow she’d readied. He grunted in pain and fell to the floor. The projectile clattered to the ground, broken. “No, but she’s been enthralled which means if we don’t find the vampire controlling her she’ll kill us.”

“Damn the Necromancer Alliance! They’re supposed to stop this plague from getting entrenched.”

Evan got to his feet, “Worry about _them_ later, right now focus on keeping her distracted while I push ahead.”

The mage didn’t listen to Thalin’s protests but ran past Norma, as she readied an arrow. Evan jumped out of the way as it soared passed. Thalin roared and charged the enthralled archer, knocking her to the ground, and laying on top of her. “Go! I’ve got her!”

Seeing Thalin on top of Norma made Evan’s steps falter. “Touch her anywhere inappropriate or do anything to her and I’ll kill you. Do you understand me?”

When he didn’t respond, Evan stepped towards the man. There was a _click_ as he moved to confront Thalin. A blast of flame erupted from an airway. “A trap,” Evan said as he held up his hand to protect himself from the heat. The wave of hot air drove him back, and the panel _clicked _again and the grate closed. He hadn’t even considered traps! He would need to be careful.

“Do you understand me?”

Norma tried to bite Thalin, causing him to move. “Yes! By the nine, Evan! Go!”

The Flame Atronach was slowly making her way over, her eyes on the warrior because of Evan’s anger, but he changed his thought and looked at the doorway beyond. Evan could see the spell was failing and soon the summoned creature would return to its home world. “Check for traps!”

In obedience, the Atronach went forward. Twice more booby-traps were triggered, but they were flames and thus the Oblivion creature was unharmed. Evan followed behind the Atronach and they passed into a long tunnel. With a clap like thunder, the flame Daedra disappeared as the summon failed.

With a firm grip on his staff, Evan walked on. He summoned his wolf shade since it wouldn’t take as much mana and it guided the way until they entered a small chamber. “Well, looks like I’ve got myself a wizard.” A woman’s voice cooed from nearby. The wolf howled and took off towards the direction, but stopped and then looked around as though confused.

“You want to _join_ me. I can _sense_ your heart. How you _long_ to feel my teeth sink into your neck and let you drink of my blood and bond yourself to me in my immortal glory.” There was a pause. “Ah, so you love _her_, but you’ve not claimed her as yours. Perhaps I would be willing to share you with her. Does that entice you?”

Evan shook his head, banishing the sensual images that danced in his mind. If he didn’t act fast, he’d be enthralled too. Remembering that he had a Restoration scroll, he opened it and summoned the power into his left hand. “Eat sun light, Monster!” There was a flash and an inhuman scream. The wolf shade attacked the vampire, and before the light faded, the mage unleashed a dozen ice shards from his staff at the villain, pinning it in several places. Still trying to recover, the vampire tumbled to the cave floor. With a savage twist, the shade ripped the vampire’s throat out.

Ignoring the fatigue, Evan cast a candlelight spell, basking the room in its soft glow. There was a coffin, table and chairs, and two figures on the ground. They looked pale, and lifeless. With his boot Evan turned their heads, and he saw twin bite marks on each of their necks. “Those two also,” Evan commanded the wolf. The shade did the grisly deed and then Evan walked back into the chamber where Norma and Thalin waited. They stood apart, and the twisting jealousy within the mage subsided.

Seeing Evan, Norma ran and hugged him. “You came for me! Thank Talos!”

Thalin stepped closer. “She was just telling me what happened.”

“Turns out Avina and Kan were harboring a vampire in this old Skooma hidey hole,” Norma said with a shudder. “Their reward for bringing me and a small team of dogs was to be transformed into vampires themselves. You came before Lavalra could let them drink of her blood and be turned.”

It would have been a different story if they had been full vampires with this Lavalra. “They’re dead. Not undead, but dead. I had the wolf shade rip their throats out,” Evan said.

Norma’s face twisted in anger. “They deserved worse! I thought they were my friends. May all Molag Bal followers be cursed!”

“Well, before you bring a Dadric Prince down on us, let’s get out of here. By now the sun’s down and we must camp in the shack,” Thalin said.

“Wonderful, I had hoped to leave this place a pile of ashes and have the jarl build another away from this cave,” Norma said.

Up in the house, Evan sealed the secret entrance and then closed the hidden wall, and destroyed the lever. He then got out the rune scroll he’d purchased from his Destruction master and set it before the door and then bared it.

“Not taking any precautions are you?” Thalin asked.

“I’m alive thanks to all of my safeguards,” Evan said as he unrolled his bedroll. He looked at Norma. “Where are your things?”

“Outside, we camped a bit passed the shack. Everything is out there.”

“Looks like you must take mine,” Evan said. “No protests,” He tossed his knapsack down to use as a pillow and got comfortable. Pulling out some dried meat, he ate. He handed a few pieces to Norma and Thalin.

The next morning they gathered Norma’s things from camp and made their way back to Winterhold. Once there, Thalin reported to the watch what had happened, and he led a company of guard to the place to make sure there were no further issues in the dale.

In silence they walked through the cave and reached the town. “I see you earned your apprentice robes. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks. There is an issue with where I’ll be living.”

“Oh?”

Evan felt her eyes on him. He glanced over. “I was thinking I could live with you.”

Norma kept quiet until they reached her home. By then, Evan wasn’t sure what she’d say. “So you’ve gained the rank of apprentice mage and you want to live with me? Well, I think I like this,” she pulled down his hood and kissed him. “But I’m not sharing a bed until we’re wed.”

“I wasn’t expecting anything less,” Evan stammered. “I’ve already set up my things in the basement.”

Norma arched an eyebrow. “Just assumed I’d go along with your plan, huh?”

“Maybe a little,” Evan said.

Norma opened the door and made her way to the stairway. “Let’s have a look and see what you’ve done to _my_ cellar.” Going down the steps she studied his things. “All your scrolls are organized as are your potion vials.” She opened his chest and saw the ingredients he’d taken. “Did you get these from my garden?”

“Maybe a few.” Evan gave her a small smile. She walked passed him without a word. He winced as she shut the door. She came back a moment later. “You’ve harvested almost every _single_ flower I planted!”

He shuffled over and opened the small chest of silver. Save for buying a writing desk, chair, and cot, all the coin was still there. “I made three hundred silver pieces by harvesting those blossoms and my scrolls.”

Norma blinked and touched the coinage. “All of this? You got this from that?”

“Well, plus selling a few other things,”

Her eyes narrowed. “I demand that you buy replacements for the flowers you took. You will plant them and care for them until I deem them fit.”

Evan bobbed his head. “Of course! Caring for alchemical plants was part of my novice lessons it will be a slice of pie. Can I harvest from them?”

Norma glared at him. “As long as you don’t wipe them out like you did this time.”

After two days of living together and enjoying the company, Evan sat at his desk and read a tome about the Falmer:

_ It is believed that the caves with greenery randomly growing within without light or water sources was made by the hands of the Snow Elves. In many of these places the Spriggan guard the caves and dales which leads some to believe that these creatures were once guardians of the Falmer. Whether or not this is true, it creates an interesting theory. Is it possible that the Falmer created the Spriggans and the Wispmothers to be their guardians? Perhaps time will tell._

“I see you’re reading up on Abhi’s notes,” Norma said as she handed him a bowl of Horker stew.

Blowing on the food, Evan lifted it to his mouth and sipped the hearty broth. “It’s good. You’ve outdone yourself.” He ate another two bites. “Abhi’s theories are interesting.”

Norma smiled. “When were you thinking of starting up your apprentice classes?”

Evan sat the book down and leaned back in his chair. “I’ve been thinking about that. What would you prefer? Would you rather be married and we enjoy ourselves a bit before I start?”

Norma’s cheeks flushed red, and she stammered for a moment. “So you want to be married… now?”

“One thing I bought that I hid from you is this,” Evan stood and walked over to his trunk and lifted the old blue robes Naomi had given him three years prior. In the small purse beside the garment was the ring Ol’Hob had thrown him and something else. He showed her the amulet of Mara. “I also made this with some of the flowers I bought from the Alchemist Shop.” He picked up the garland of Red Mountain Flowers.

“This isn’t just to placate me… you’ve thought this through.”

“I have—” There was a knock at the door. “Who in the world would come to us through the carven?” He went to the entrance and opened it. A man dressed in animal furs and a currier cap stood before the entrance.

“I’ve been looking for you. I have a summons by the high king of Skyrim for a Lady Norma and a Wizard Evan.” The currier held out a rolled-up piece of parchment.

Norma took the letter and opened it. “He has summoned us to Solitude. He’s called a moot with those who survived the Falmer attack outside of Riverwood.”

“Well, we best not keep him waiting,” Evan walked over and picked up a quill and parchment. He scribbled an eloquent response to the high king and sealed it with wax. “We will set out immediately.” They had until the last week of Frostfall to journey to Solitude. Plenty of time to reach the capital of Skyrim. The currier bowed and left.

“So much for a wedding,” Norma said. Evan tried to comfort her, but she waved him away. “We best make preparations to leave.” Without further comment, she marched up the steps, leaving him alone with his stew.

Not sure when he’d have another hot meal, he downed it and then began packing the items he’d need. He changed into his formal blue robes and then went upstairs. Norma had a pack out and was shoving things in it. She sniffed, and she ran fingers across her cheek. Not giving her a chance to deny him, Evan walked up, spun her around and kissed her. She melted into his arms and withdrew from his lips. Tears streaked her cheeks and she cried into his shoulder.

“I’m acting like a child, I know… but I just got you back after three years of waiting. I don’t want to wait any longer, but who knows when it will be now.”

“How about this: we go to Solitude, attend this moot and then if Naomi can be there we get married and have her with us at the service? I’m sure she’d like that. Don’t you think?”

Norma’s eyes sparkled despite the tears. “That _is_ a good idea.” She sniffed and rubbed the tears away. “I’m almost packed. I’ll just need to add the furs and then we can head down to Dockport and see about hiring a boat.”

“That sounds like some good advice. A boat will shave off a whole week or two depending on the weather.”

When they were finished and dressed in their enchanted furs, they smothered the fire, and then left Winterhold proper and made their way down to Dockport. The port had two stone docks with soul gems resting on pedestals before the water. The gems would cast fire runes on the water and if an iceberg drifted too close, the rune would ignite and destroy the drifting ice. Mages at the college had thought of the solution nearly a thousand years before and it still worked marvelously. Between the two docks were dozens of fishing boats and a village of stone homes. Folk were busy working with nets and other gear for fishing.

Evan spoke with a dock master and found a boat heading out in the next hour. The pair walked onto the deck of the boat and found the captain. “We’re looking for passage to Solitude. Are you heading that way or could we interest you in taking us there?” Evan asked.

The thick Nord filled out his furs with muscle. His hair and beard were trimmed short save for a single lock of his golden hair. “Just heading to Dawnstar. I’ve got it worked out with Lady Elkay that the sooner I return with her precious furs the more gold I make.”

“That seems fair,” Norma said. “How much do you charge for passage?”

“For the both of you? A hundred silver pieces total. Fifty for each.”

Norma didn’t give Evan time to whittle the captain down. “Done.” She reached into Evan’s furs and took out his purse. She held it for a moment, then removed twenty-seven coins then handed the rest to the captain.

The captain felt the purse in his hand and smiled. “I will count this when I’m below. We’ll be leaving soon make your final preparations before then.”

“Just show us below deck. We’re already prepared to leave.”

Within the next hour, the crew weighed anchor. Evan and Norma stepped back on deck and watched as the ship glided out of the harbor. A few fishing boats scurried out of the way, with a few fishermen swearing at the captain when they’d dropped their oars.

Hours later, they watched the shore. “Look there, Evan.” Norma pointed to a group of warriors in blue and tan Stalhrim armor. With a clap of thunder a Horker fell over dead. “Looks like those men are Soul Hunters.”

Soul Hunters were Battlemages of Winterhold whose job it was to find and fill soul gems. Aside from the Gatherers, these warriors were the more practical of the graduates of Winterhold College. 

“Yes, you’re right. I think that is Cyrus’ group. They are one of the better decorated of the soul collectors,” Evan said.

“I’ve always wanted a set of Stalhrim armor. The light armor without the horns. That and a matching bow would be a great _wedding_ gift.”

Evan laughed and kissed her cheek. “I’ll see what I can do.” He noticed an immense island with a town built on it. “Look, it’s the township of West Rim.” From here Evan could see the large city that was built on the islet. It was one of the substantial populations of Winterhold that lived off the mainland.

“It looks completely rebuilt,” Norma said as she took his hands and put them around her. Evan felt how cold she was. He smiled then studied the city.

West Rim had fallen to the Aldmeri Dominion after Ulfric had driven the empire out of Skyrim, but then Paarthurnax with the Dragonborn riding on him, and a half dozen ancient dragons, had swooped in and laid waste to the elves forces and ships. That had been the first and last attempt by the Aldmeri Dominion to bring Skyrim back under their sway. Now at all the border passes and major ports were at least one dragon to dissuade the elves from returning. It was whispered that if not for the dragons, the elves would have swept in and leveled Skyrim under their boot. Evan wasn’t sure of that, but was thankful all the same for with the dragons came an unprecedented peace. 

“They labored for twenty years to rebuild the town and the watchtower. There is a tome on Winterhold called the _Revitalized Hold_. It was a rather dull read, but it was fascinating to see the sketches of West Rim and Winterhold proper from a hundred years ago. Half the hold’s capital city was caved in and there were no walls. I think they estimated the whole population of the capital was only four thousand. West Rim had three hundred.”

Evan remembered more of what he’d read. “One thing that worked in the cities favor with Jarl Korir was when High King Ulfric expelled the non-humans from Windhelm, Korir saw the possibility to increase revenue and welcomed the other races. Many feared that the Altmer were in league with the Dominion, but when hate crimes took place, the jarl was swift to punish it. Seeing that they were getting justice for a change the rest of the races seemed happy to live in Winterhold, this increased trade and by the time Jarl Assur took the position there was plenty of coin to invest in making the city better and safer. Then Freefolk from across Skyrim and Tamerial came here.”

Norma smiled. “Thank you, master wizard. I am educated in the lore of Winterhold now.”

Evan blew her a raspberry and laughed.

It was a four-day journey by boat to the port city of Dawnstar. As the boat reached the outskirts of the fishing area, fierce winds greeted it. Evan pulled up his hood and made sure Norma was ready for when they reached the dock. He glanced up to the sky and saw how dark it was. Snow began to lightly fall. The captain was cursing his men trying to get them to do their jobs faster. No sooner had they made it into the harbor, and lowered sail and anchor, when the clouds began pouring their loads.

Evan looked to the hill and saw the long hall on the crown of the hillock. Dawnstar was one of the more traditional holds keeping the wooden hall instead of having a castle built. However, the current jarl was pushing the boundaries by adding a curtain of stone around the wooden hall and new towers which could garrison a score of warriors. The town proper swept down the hill like two arms of some beast, they too were built of wood with thatched roofs instead of stone and slate. Being in a slightly warmer area, trees and other woods were in abundance.

Evan and Norma left the ship as the crew began unloading their cargo. By the captain’s demeanor, the boss didn’t think he’d be leaving Dawnstar soon.

“What’s that?” Norma pointed to a dark stone tower that was built on an overlook, close to the town.

“That’s the headquarters to the Necromancer Alliance. It was once called the Nightcaller temple when a cult lived there. They rebuilt it during the last days of Archmage Tolfdir. The tower is bigger than it looks and goes very deep in the ground. Between the upper levels and the lower it is six stories.”

“Does it rival Winterhold College?”

Evan shook his head. “It is true this place is a regular meeting place for those that practice Necromancy and Conjuration magic, but few of the other schools make time to visit this place. There are whispers that to make room at the college the Archmage was considering turning the tower into an extension of the school.”

“That doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

Evan agreed. “The rumor is gossip I think. I doubt after the events of the Oblivion Crisis few would give that school of magic its own institution.”

“Are you two going to stand there and wag tongues or are you going to head into town?” a figure asked. Evan was surprised to see a fellow whose back was bent as though a grip held him down. His dark hair was long but very thin. The man held a book in his arm and a quill in his hand.

“Sorry, sir. Are there were any ships leaving for Solitude?” Evan asked.

The dock master peered at Evan like he was crazy. “In this weather, Lad? You’re out of your mind. No one will travel in this be it by land or sea. At least none from Dawnstar. The Necromancers might leave, but they’re not right in the head and so won’t take notice of a snow storm coming on.”

Evan bowed in thanks and he and Norma walked the length of the town, and when they reached the tower of the Necromancers, true to the dock master’s word, a wagon and a quad of warriors dressed in ebony armor were making their way along the road. Each of the dark clad fighters had a midnight blue cloak draped over their shoulders.

Evan held up a hand in greeting. “We are traveling to Solitude might we accompany you?”

“What business do you come asking to accompany the Alliance?” The driver asked as he stopped the wagon. He was an Altmer and wore hooded black robes with a green skull embroidered on the breast.

“Our business is our own. I am an official apprentice mage from the College of Winterhold and only wish to accompany you for security reasons,” Evan said.

“Stop being a jerk, Kilkan. It’s clear that it’s just the two of them. I say let them tag along,” a second figure stood from the wagon bed. The Dunmer female wore a black robe without a hood. She had white hair and red eyes. “That is if they can handle the company we keep.”

“Get on board then,” the driver said with a bored sigh.

Going to the back of wagon, Evan hesitated when he saw dauger corpses resting in new boxes. The snow was already collecting on their blackened armor. He stepped up and turned to help Norma on board. She hesitated when she saw the corpses, but he gave her a warm smile and helped her up.

“Our destination is Hjaalmarch. Morthal in particular. There have been reports of vampire activity and we’re investigating it,” the Dunmer said.

“It’s funny you should say that. We encountered a vampire in Winterhold. She had set up in an old Skooma hole.”

“So you were with Thalin the Bold?” the Dunmer asked.

“Yes, though I didn’t know he had earned such a title,” Evan said.

“It’s not a compliment,” the driver said as the wagon swayed back and forth from the road. “Apparently he came on to a lady who took a full tankard of mead and poured it on his crotch and claimed he was so drunk he pissed himself.”

Evan looked at Norma who looked away. He leaned forward. “Is that true?”

“It wasn’t a _full_ tankard. If you’d heard what he said to me, you would have roasted him alive.”

Evan wished Thalin was here so he could have a few words with the warrior.

“So the story is true?” the Dunmer laughed. “I thought it was just some unfortunate soul who had a nasty rumor spread about him. Oh! Where are my manners? I’m Elmas and as you over heard the Altmer is Kilkan. I’ll let our guards introduce themselves whenever they wish.”

“I’m Evan and this is Norma, she’s my promised lady.”

“A Nord marrying a Breton, huh? Now I’ve seen everything. Though I suppose it’s not my business.”

Evan suppressed the aggravation he held against the Dunmer. In silence, they rode on. They stopped at a ruin, cleared out a few Skeevers, and then set up camp

“Do you know the story of this ruin?” Elmas asked. Both Norma and Evan shook their heads. “Have you ever heard the ballad of Unifred and Thala? Well, I shall sing it for you:

_ Clad in armor Unifred rode to the Pale_

_ Along the way he met Thala the Maiden_

_ For many a night he tarried with her_

_ Her kiss made him forget his muster call_

_ The battle was fierce and routed was the Pale_

_ Remembering duty he abandoned the lady_

_ Upon arrival the jarl punished him _

_ Five and twenty lashes did he receive _

_ When friends tended him he uttered Thala’s name_

_ The jarl learned of this and his wrath was kindled_

_ For Thala was his daughter and promised to another_

_ The jarl and his men returned to the field_

_ Unifred’s blade was sharp and slew the enemy_

_ A plan was made and betrayal took place_

_ Seeing his chance the jarl withdrew_

_ Without kinsmen Unifred fought on _

_ Until he was impaled by spear of oak_

_ The warriors of Morthal heard his dying words:_

_ Thala, my love! Thala, I’ve fallen._

_ War continued and men fell by the score_

_ The Pale returned with their enemy’s head_

_ Thala approached with babe in hand_

_ ‘You are a grandsire for Unifred fathered him.’_

_ The jarl of Dawnstar wept bitter tears_

_ For guilty he felt for his deed of betrayal_

_ In memory of Unifred he built a home_

_ Thala went to live there and raised her son._

The fire popped and Evan considered the tale. “This is that place the jarl built for Thala?”

“It is a ruin now as this was over five hundred years ago, but yes. In its time it was a grand place to dwell,” Elmas said. “I was a child in Morrowind when these events took place, but coming to Skyrim I learned all the local lore.”

“She just likes people to hear her voice. You’d think she had gone to the Bard College instead of Winterhold,” Kilkan said.

“I stayed there for a time to learn of some of the greater songs. It was for a purpose as well you know. Your Altmer and understand the importance of knowing the people you live with,” Elmas said.

“I accompanied Ancano before the Aldmeri Dominion were expelled from Skyrim. When the fool tried to harness the Eye of Magnus for his own personal agenda, my unit was recalled though only I remained. I stayed and spurned my connection to them. It cost me, but I don’t regret that I stayed.”

Evan looked from Elmas to Kilkan. “You admit to being affiliated with the Aldmeri Dominion?”

The Altmer withdrew his hood revealing a terrible scare on the left side of his face. “I received this when I told my officer I didn’t care if the Nords worshiped Talos. In my time here I learned you can’t make someone give up their beliefs. You can debate with them, help them see reason, but it’s still their choice to make. Perhaps if everyone considered that and discussed religion in a nonviolent way we could have more success than through brutality.”

One guard had removed his helmet. The dark haired Nord considered Kilkan’s words. “I never knew you were with the Dominion. You wag your tongue too much about your past and someone might think you’re a spy.”

“All the higher ups at both Necrum Tower and Winterhold College are familiar with my past and have judged me based upon my actions. I don’t hide what I once was, but hope to have a more tolerable discussion.”

“So instead of trying to convert us by the sword, you try buttering us up is that it?” another guard asked.

“Enough. I have reason to trust Kilkan,” Elmas said. “If you cannot get over his past or his philosophy, then we’re close enough to the tower that you can walk back in the morning. Otherwise I’ll not have the disrespect. Am I clear?” Each of the four guards nodded. She turned a hot glare at Evan and Norma. Both nodded their agreement. “Good. Now eat and get some rest. Sab, you have first watch.”

After three days of riding through the snow covered evergreen woods, they reached two road monuments declaring the lands ahead belonged to the Hjaalmarch. They camped and then the following day set out again. Around noon, they passed by Dwemer ruins.

The stone ruins looked intriguing. Evan studied the hissing pipes and thought he saw something mechanical guard the entrance. “You ever go into Dwemer ruins?”

Kilkan who had switched places with Elmas that morning shook his head. “I try not to expose myself to dangerous situations, though I’d love to stop in the next day or so and wander into Labyrinthian.”

“That is out of the question,” Elmas said from the driver’s seat. “We’ve been assigned to hunt down a vampire coven and the longer we delay the greater risk that they will get further entrenched. We cannot allow that to happen regardless of what relics we could find.”

“I know, Elmas. I didn’t mean I’d abandon the task I was only saying it would be nice to go there… maybe after we have dealt with the infestation?”

“I’ll consider it,” Elmas said.

Now that Labyrinthian had been mentioned. It was hard to not think about the Nord ruin. It, like Winterhold College, had been a place steeped in magical history. Shalidor had added his own touch to the ancient city by adding his labyrinth. A treasure of fascinating artifacts were there for the one that made it through. It was said that whenever the maze was beaten the current Archmage went to the ruin and reset the challenge.

“Don’t you even think about it, Wizard,” Norma said.

“I wasn’t” Evan said.

“Uh, huh. I know you better than that, Evan.”

Evan smiled, but said nothing else. As the wagon made its way down the road, he felt the cold slowly ebb until the snow disappeared. As they made their way through Hjaalmarch, the route began to sink, like they were entering a large bowl. The apprentice mage looked at the deciduous trees and was glad to see the scarlet, gold, and greens that he’d missed for the last three years being at Winterhold.

“It’s burning up,” Norma said as she removed her fur cloak and gear. She wore a leather vest and boots, and thin dark trousers.

“I’ll take it to be honest. I miss the college… and everything there, but there is something about being outside in warm weather that appeals to me,” Evan said.

“Why has the college never sought to break the spell the Snow Elves placed on the western lands?” Norma asked.

“Natural defenses I’d wager,” Evan said. “With the population being so low the harsh weather keeps invaders only being able to attack during the day light. No one can hold a siege considering the night. Even when the Empire took control it was only after they had blockaded the entire hold that Winterhold fell.” 

“I remember those days well,” Elmas said from the driver’s seat.

“You are not about to break out in some of that bard drivel are you?” Kilkan asked. Elmas glared over her shoulder, but said nothing.

Towards midafternoon the wagon stopped as they came to a fork in the road. “We’ll camp here for the night,” Elmas said setting the break of the wagon.

“But there is still a good three hours of travel… and I think there is an inn before we reach Morthal,” Kilkan said.

“Think of someone else for a change would you? Evan and Norma would walk in the dark or have to camp by themselves. Not very smart in Hjaalmarch considering the Frostbite Spiders or the Chaurus insects that hunt at night. By setting up camp now, that means we can strike camp before sun up thus they’ll make it to Stonehill by late tomorrow evening, and we’ll make it all the way to Morthal. So we won’t have to waste coin at the inn.”

Without further word, the group got off the road, and moved into a dale. The southern side of it was closed off by ridges. Along the stone face, trees grew along its edge. The escort cut the long grass and bramble back making a place for the fire.

Kilkan climbed out of the wagon and set his bedroll beside the stonewall. A large maple tree with scarlet leaves overhung his place. Evan followed suit, setting his bed underneath a nearby beech tree. He looked up and studied the golden leaves. He’d always liked autumn best of all the seasons. Norma set up her bedroll close to his and smiled when he took her hand and sat underneath the beech tree.

One guard in ebony armor made a small pile of wood in the ring of stones, then cast a fire spell. Elmas hobbled the team of horses in a makeshift paddock, then sat by the flames while another guard took out an iron grate and waited until the fire was low and placed the piece above the fire, seeing the grate stable he took out venison stakes. “Being in such warm weather now, the meat will spoil so we best eat them now.”

The fragrance of cooking meat made Evan’s mouth water. “Thank you for sharing your food with us.”

The guard took off his helmet, it was Sab. “It will be hard traveling for you after you leave Stonehill. It’s a three-day journey to Fort Snowhawk, and I doubt you’ll find anyone to hire as a guide as everyone works at the Rockwell Mine. Even the mage that dwells there has his hands in the mine from what I’ve heard.”

Three days out on the road without a safe place to camp didn’t appeal to Evan. “What about Morthal? Could we find a guide there? Maybe we could bypass the road and just go straight though the countryside and make it to Solitude.”

The guard shook his head. “You might find a guide, but he’d be stupid to lead you in the swamps, no offense intended there lad, but the swamps are a nightmare to traverse. You could blunder into a mud pit or get eaten by Frostbite Spiders. Trust me your best bet is sticking to the road. Of all the risks and there are some, the road will get you to Solitude. When you reach Snowhawk, you’ll be able to find a few off duty warriors that will escort you to Dragonbridge.”

“How far is Dragonbridge from the fort?” Norma asked.

“Half a day’s walk. From Dragonbridge to Solitude is a good three days walk. But once you’re on the peninsula there is little to worry about due to all the patrols. Not that there aren’t a few Spriggans or a Mudcrab or something, but it’s probably one of the safest holds there is.” 

“That’s why so many live there. It’s fairly warm year round save a few cooling showers in the ‘heart’ of winter, but it’s nice,” Elmas said as she turned over a piece of meat with a metal fork.

After dinner, Evan retired to his bedroll and looked at the stars. The constellations had always fascinated him from the time he was little. He debated what they were and how many. No one had the means of seeing all of them at once. He’d used several telescopes while at the college, but the more he understood of the arrangements the more questions filled his head. He drifted off to sleep studying his favorite star arrangement.

A hand over his mouth woke him. He saw Norma in the firelight. She moved closer to him to whisper in his ear. “Be silent. Look to the left… where Kilkan is.”

With Norma’s hand still over his mouth, he glanced over and saw a huge Frostbite Spider. It had woven a web in the branches of the maple tree above the sleeping Altmer. Evan noticed a second spider in another tree just barely visible from the flames.

“The fire is keeping them at bay, but if we move, they’ll pounce and I would wager there are more than just those two,” Norma said. She made a gesture with her eyes above them.

Evan remembered his studies of the spiders. Fire was one of the creature’s weaknesses. If he could spread the conflagration to the trees, it might make them retreat long enough to make a better stand. Evan stuck his tongue out into Norma’s hand. She withdrew it with a sharp glare. Saying nothing, she rubbed his saliva off her hand and onto the ground.

“What if I hit the trees with a fire spell?” Evan whispered back. Saying nothing, she nodded. The mage barely moved his hands. He agreed with Norma that there was likely a third spider in the tree above them, so he channeled his mana into both hands and readied twin fire bolts. He glanced at her and noted she had two fist size stones near her.

With a _whoosh_, the two bolts flashed into the trees. Inhuman screeches issued from both locations. “Frostbite Spiders!” Evan shouted as he unleashed a gout of flame above him. A charred husk of a spider tumbled down, as the flames in the tree savaged the trunk. There was a muffled cry as the spider above Kilkan fell on top of him. The four guards were up with Bound swords, axes, and bows summoned. A Flame Atronach battled two other spiders between the wagon and the horses. The animals’ screams made the hair on Evan’s neck stand on end.

Norma launched towards Kilkan hurling one stone, striking the spider, but it seemed sluggish and then it toppled over. Kilkan sat up with blood on his face, and a dagger in his hand.

Elmas stood in the middle of the camp, seemingly oblivious to the surrounding cacophony, but then Evan noticed the soft orange glow around her hands. She spoke in another language and slapped her hands upon the ground. An orange glyph encompassing the entire site ignited. The bodies of the spiders were flung outside the camp, and the rush of wind extinguished the fires in the trees. The guards quickly made it to the inside of the perimeter. Elmas stumbled to her knees, but the glyph held.

“She cast a repulsion spell that was keyed on the spiders. Magnificent!” Kilkan said as he rubbed blood from his face. Apparently it had been the spider’s life fluid.

“I-Is everyone all-right?” Elmas asked.

“Maybe next time you should set that up before we go to bed, Elmas,” one guard said. 

“I-It takes a lot out of m-me and it will fade after a few hours. It should be safe for the rest of the night. K-Kilkan get the horses inside. You must… drive… the wag-” The Dunmer slumped to the ground.

“She’s fine, just asleep,” a guard said after he’d examined Elmas. Kilkan, studied her himself and cast a few healing spells over her and then both he and the guard carried her back to her bedroll and covered her. Everyone laid back down and went to sleep, save the guards who rotated their watch.

The following morning he woke with the sun rising in the east. He looked to the ground and the orange glow faded in and out. The guards had had made a makeshift litter over the corpses and loaded the incapacitated Dunmer. With a wave, Evan and Norma watched the wagon head towards Morthal.

“Sleeping with the dead gives me the shivers,” Norma said as she watched the wagon further descend into the swamp landscape.

“I suppose it’s different for them… but I agree with you there. Let’s head out.” Evan shouldered his pack.

They jogged for a bit, then walked, alternating back and forth. Occasionally they’d pass by a ruin, and once they walked close to a group of Khajiit merchants and guards. The Elsweyr folk drew steel on them and holding up hands the humans left them alone.

“Bet they were smuggling Skooma,” Norma said when they were far from the merchants.

Evan nodded. “Without a doubt.

Later in the day they encountered a group of farmers and their families were heading in the opposite direction. Evan waved them down. “Where are you heading?”

“We’ve heard the jarl is looking for folk for a new settlement and I’ve convinced them to come with me to Morthal so we can get the jarl’s deed.”

“This late in the year?” Norma asked.

“We still got three months to build before the wet season begins,” the farmer said. “Plenty of time to get started. We won’t be able to sow any crops but we’ve got some dried goods and I’m sure we can hunt some elk and deer.”

“Where you off to?” a woman in rough spun clothing asked.

“Stonehill,” Norma said.

“Then you’ll be in time for the wedding,” the woman said. “Some Argonians are getting married. Don’t care much for their kind, but it’s good that they’re happy. May Mara be praised.”

Not sure how to respond to the woman’s comment, Evan smiled and bid them good day as they left. “Do you want to stop here in a bit?” Norma asked.

Evan glanced in the direction of the sun. “No we need to push on. Unless you need to stop.”

Norma shook her head. “I’m fine. You know I’ve never seen an Argonian wedding. Do you think it’s different from a Nord wedding?”

Evan shrugged. “Depends on the couple I suppose. Have you considered ours?”

“A little. A traditional wedding. Keep it short and simple.”

Evan smiled and walked into her, put his arm around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Simple sounds good.”

They walked for a time then alternated with a jog. Midday they paused for a drink and food then continued their pace. By the time the sun had reached the western reaches, they had reached the community. It was a small settlement of a dozen wooden houses with thatched roofs. A large inn, mill, and the mine were the only non-residential buildings. As they got closer, Evan heard a group singing as they stepped up to the entrance into the village:

_Happiness comes to those that seek_

_ An open heart can be taken_

_ Love binds two souls together_

_ Let their love never be shaken_

_ Say the vows and kiss the cheek_

_ Together they are now and forever!_

_ Let their love continue unbroken_

_ Meet the groom and the bride_

_ Sweet words always be spoken_

_ A life complete and always together!_

“Welcome strangers! Come join the festivities,” a dark-haired woman in a blue and green dress waved them in. “I’m Edna the Elder. Come join us on this fine evening!” All around her were young and old folk alike dancing. Evan noticed a green scaled Argonian in white robes with a circlet of Red Mountain Flowers on her brow. A hulking figure of tan scales with small horns running along his jawline, danced with his bride. He wore formal mage robes. Behind them, a monk in tan and yellow robes stood off to the side clapping in time with the music.

With smiles, Evan and Norma joined in the clapping, and added their voices to the song as it began again. When the song finally ended, horns of spiced mead were poured for everyone, and bowls of stew were distributed. Before long, Evan felt dizzy from the strong drink and a full belly.

“So what brings you here?” the village elder asked.

“Just passing through,” Evan said. His head swam from all the mead he’d consumed.

The elder leaned in, trying to speak in confidence. The smell of mead was strong enough to make Evan’s eyes water. “You know the lady you’re traveling is eyeing you like a piece of meat.”

Evan glanced over and saw that Norma was staring at him. “I should hope so, we’re going to Solitude to be married. Some of our friends will meet us there.” Better to weave a bit of truth with the lie.

The leader clapped her hands together. “Oh, I would never thought a Breton and a Nord would marry.”

“Well, she loves me and I love her… should race matter?”

“I meant no offense. It’s just not common is all. Usually Nords are serious about keeping their lines pure.”

Evan nodded to the truth of her words. “But not Norma. She loves me and I her.”

The elder patted him on the back. “That’s good. I’m always glad to see love bloom in Skyrim. The land is harsh and more love would do it good.”

“We are looking to stay the night at the inn. We’re willing to pay.”

“The inn is full I’m sorry to say. A lot of the people come from farmsteads to wish Tel-Nag best wishes. He’s been a huge help to the locals providing salves, tonics, and poultices, not to mention his healing magic when he’s not helping the mine workers.”

“Did I hear right? You’re looking for a place to stay?” Tel-Nag asked as he joined the conversation.

“We can camp outside, maybe inside the fence?” Evan asked the elder.

Before she could respond, the Argonian waved his hand. “I’ll not have it. You can stay in my greenhouse. I live a short walk from the village. If you don’t mind staying in a room full of alchemy ingredients,” the Argonian said.

“As long as we wouldn’t be a burden.” Evan studied the swaying figure. Would the Argonian offer him a place to stay if he were sober?

“That settles it!” Tel-Nag waved his hands getting everyone’s attention. “Thank you all for coming out and joining me and Nash-Ba’s wedding! We feel your appreciation and hope to continue working with you fine folk. Unfortunately, the hour is late and I find my blood stirring for my mate.” At this everyone whooped and clapped. “Therefore, you are all dismissed to your place of lodging. I ask that you give me a few days alone with my bride before anyone seeks my aid… unless it’s an emergency.”

The crowd applauded, and Tel-Nag and Nash-Ba led Evan and Norma around the inn and up a worn trail. Not even fifty paces later, they came to a house that had a shack and a greenhouse encircled by a loose rock wall. As they approached the structures, pale lights appeared in lanterns. “My love, I will make sure our guests are comfortable and then…” He whispered something in her eye and she laughed, lightly tracing her fingers against his chest.

Tel-Nag nipped at his wife’s neck, then he walked over to the greenhouse. Opening the door, the moonlight shined on several counters with soil and plants. Tel-Nag thrust a hand out, and four pale lights shot out of his hand and basked the single chamber in white light. An alchemy station was in the back and from the light, Evan noted Swamp Fungal Pods, Blue Mountain Flowers, Wheat, White Caps, and a few other examples of easily grown ingredients. 

“If you think you might need a few potions… don’t hesitate to make a few things, just make sure you leave me enough for my healing potions. May you two have a restful night.”

When the Argonian was gone, the lights faded, leaving them in darkness. Evan unleashed his own light, but it only hovered a foot above his head. They quickly unrolled their bedrolls and laid down. As the light disappeared, he drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Evan woke and after his headache subsided, he decided to make a few potions. He picked a few of the Red Mountain Flowers, slowly drying out the plants with his mana. When they were dried, he placed the flowers in the grinding bowl, took hold of the grinder, and went to work, grinding the flower to dust. After he finished, he placed the dust into the green glass. Taking hold of a White Cap, he opened the blue glass top and placed the fungus inside then closed it. He placed his hand over the igniter, and sent fire into it, the heat distributor began melting the fungus into sludge. The liquid began running to the next section of the blue glass then started to drip through the strainer and collect in the vial beneath. Twice, he added more of the pale mushrooms until they were melted and separated. Being finished with the dual glass pieces, he took them out and cleaned them while the melted mushroom cooled. Once the pieces were clean, Evan replaced them in the station.

With a light touch, he felt the glass and was satisfied with its temperature. He removed the green vial with the liquid and placed it in the center of the table, and then he took hold of the other glass that held the dried flower and lightly tapped the grindings into the liquid. After he mixed the solution, he opened his waterskin, and poured water into the vial then placing his thumb over the mouth of the container he shook it, mixing the ingredients, then filled three small vials, then he corked the bottles. 

“You’ve really got a knack for alchemy,” Norma said as she got out of her bedroll.

Evan smiled. “After Destruction and Alteration magic, scroll work and alchemy were my secondary classes.”

“How does it work? The classes I mean. You’ve not talked much about the college since you moved in to my house.”

Evan sat down beside his bedroll. “There are five magic classes: Destruction, Alteration, Illusion, Conjuration, and Restoration. Students are recommended to pick two major schools of magic to learn. There are other courses called secondary schools such as Enchanting, Alchemy, Scroll Crafter, Soul Hunter, and Gatherer.

“The first year novices learn the secondary schools and basic magic of their calling. The next year they specialize in secondary schools. Imagine a funnel, as the years’ progress they specialize in a certain field until you become an expert.”

“So you learn four different skills, that’s interesting.”

“There are other classes… writing, and diplomatic etiquette, but they have nothing to do with magic.”

“You could spend your life there couldn’t you?”

“Some do, but I think leaving for a bit… and moving in with you has opened my eyes beyond the academic. I will still stay and work through my adept level, and then we can leave Winterhold if you wish or remain there.”

Norma smiled. “We’ll see when that time comes. Who knows, we may have a few children by then and it will make sense to stay there.”

With a big grin, Evan packed up his things. He left a few coins then he and Norma left the greenhouse, made their way to the village, and continued their journey along the road.

They traveled and camped alone the next three days, seeing the occasional group along the road. When they reached Fort Snowhawk, it impressed Evan with the size of the four towers and keep. A thick wall encircled the fortress, and in Evan’s quick calculations counted fifty warriors in Stormcloak arms and colors manning the fort. Evan requested a guide and two Orcs dressed in Orsimer armor answered the call as they were messengers that weren’t assigned to the fort.

“I’m Kez and he’s Meleb, it’s good you got an escort to the Dragonbridge. People have been going missing at the crossroads between Hjaalmarch, Whiterun, and Haafingar. Nothing is seen or left that would suggest bandits, but thirty people have disappeared over the course of the last two years.”

“What do you think caused it if not bandits?” Norma asked.

“There is a rumor that it’s the Altmer. Some think the Dominion has found a way passed the dragons and abducting people trying to get intelligence,” Meleb said and shrugged. “I don’t buy it. It’s something else, but the jarls are keeping it hushed. I’ve heard Whiterun got permission to build a fort not far from Riverwood and there hasn’t been a new fortress approved by the high king in well over a hundred years.”

Evan and Norma shared a look. “Maybe they’ll tell us in time.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Kez said. “Not that I’m questioning the high king or anything, but it makes me wonder. The Orcs of Mor Khazgur are nervous since they are close to where these abductions have happened. It wouldn’t take much for someone to suggest they are the ones behind these disappearances and then the mobs will show up.”

“Do you think it’s the Orcs?” Evan asked.

The two Orsimer studied him for a moment. “A simple question that we’ve asked ourselves to be honest, but Meleb is blood kin and has gone in there many times and found no trace of foul play.”

“What’s that?” Norma asked.

Evan studied where she pointed. “My eyesight isn’t as good as yours. What do you see?”

“Is that… a Falmer?” Kez asked. “There is at least a dozen or more and they’re armed!” The Orc drew his sword. “Looks like their moving to intercept us.”

Meleb pulled free his warhammer. “Fight well, humans! Death and glory!”

Norma knelt and quickly strung her bow as the Orcs engaged the smaller creatures. Realizing that neither she nor he had armor, Evan reached down and cast Oakskin over both of them. No sooner had he done so then Falmer arrows rained on them, knocking them to the ground. As Evan struggled to gain his breath, he watched as Meleb swept his hammer against the nearest Falmer’s feet causing the vile beast to fall. It screeched in pain, and then with a sickening thud, the hammer was buried in the creature’s skull.

“Are you all right?” Evan asked Norma.

“Yes… just had… the wind knocked from me…”

Evan summoned his Flame Atronach and the fire creature swept over, slashing into the ranks of Falmer, blistering skin as her appendages rented their strange armor.

A Falmer came running at them with a strange looking spear. With a shout, Evan unleashed purple lightning that struck the creature causing it to convulse and froth from the mouth. Cutting the spell off, the electrocuted monster fell to the ground, dead.

With a roar, Kez charged into the group, bashing with his shield, then following with his sword. However, the Falmer were pressing in on the Orc. To Evan’s horror he realized Kez was being overpowered. Meleb roared in protest, but had too many creatures to contend with himself. Evan ran forward, shouting another spell, and ice erupted from his hands, but he was too late as one of the Falmer’s swords slipped underneath the Orc’s waist protection and drove its weapon up into his groin. Kez wailed and fell over, his blood pooling beneath him. 

As Evan reached the gathered monsters, the ice and frost struck the Falmer, driving the monsters back. Arrows dropped two of the monsters as they retreated. Evan saw that Meleb was on the ground, but his Atronach made it in time and pulled two Falmer off him, blackening each of their throats as it held them. With a bellow, Meleb bit the Falmer that was holding him down and tore its throat open then hurled it away. Getting up the Orc howled in a rage and ran to Kez.

The Atronach tossed the dead Falmer aside then began hovering around the area, providing protection. Norma gestured for him to follow her to give the two brothers their last moments. They collected the bodies and weapons of the Falmer and piled them a short distance from the road. When they finished, they counted sixteen of the creatures dead. Evan pulled out a fireball scroll he’d purchased from a mage at the college and burned the pile to ash and bone.

Meleb came over carrying the body of his brother and laid it on top of the ashes and bones. He then piled stones and dirt over the corpse, burying his own armor with his brother’s body.

Meleb dressed only in a waist fur, knelt before Evan. “If not for you I’d have died along with Kez. I present myself as your bond servant. Accept my pledge and allow me the chance to redeem my honor for allowing my brother to die.”

Evan knew if he refused, it was likely Meleb would take his own life. Better to have him follow as a housecarl then have his suicide weighing on his mind. “Very well, Meleb. I accept. Why are you practically naked?”

Meleb stood straight. He was powerfully built with pale scars crisscrossing over his grayish green skin. “I lost the right to wear Orsimer armor when I lost my honor. Perhaps one day I will wear another set again, but for now I wear nothing… except what you provide for me.”

“Let’s hurry to Dragonbridge Village. Maybe we can buy him some clothes once we get there,” Norma said.

Together they walked the rest of the way to the stone bridge. The giant stone sculpture of a dragon’s head rested above the bridge on a stone mantle. Tall stone protrusions followed the top of the bridge. The company walked the bridge. Evan glanced down and saw a turbulent river swept underneath the bridge. He glanced to the west and saw a huge water fall off in the distance. Along the shore line, a few folk fished. The village had drop-offs surrounding the western side of the settlement, short walls would keep passersby from falling into the river far below. Several windmills, smiths, inns, and textile industries lined the main street. Several hundred homes were built on the eastern hills. 

“I’ll get us rooms at the cheapest inn I can find,” Norma said.

“Do that. I’ll take Meleb and see about getting him something from a smith.” Evan led the silent Orc to the nearest blacksmith.

“Well met, Travelers. What brings you to my forge?”

“My friend here needs some armor to wear.”

“Well, I have a few pieces of Orsimer armor,” the smith faltered when Meleb growled. “Ah, very well… how about some iron or steel plate?”

“It will have to be cheaper than that I’m afraid. What about fur armor?”

“I’ve got plenty of that. Won’t do you much good in a fight but it will be better than nothing.”

Meleb selected a hide waist garment, fur boots and a hide shield. With the last bit of coin that he had unpacked, Evan bought the Orc an iron mace and straps that crisscrossed his chest so he could hang the weapon at his hip.

Norma waved them over to the inn she’d been able to find accommodations in and they entered their room that they’d be sharing for the night. Three bowls of potato soup and fresh bread were brought up an hour later.

“So where are we going, Evan?” Meleb asked as he licked his bowl clean.

“Solitude. We’re meeting with the high king. He’s called a moot concerning the Falmer issue. That is the reason he gave the jarl of Whiterun permission to build a new fortress. We found a group of the creatures in an old mine that had been abandoned for a hundred years.”

“That goes against what I’ve understood concerning the creatures,” Meleb said. “Seeing them in day light has been another revelation.”

“That is one reason for the moot,” Norma said. “We’ve hope to figure out what they’re doing and why this sudden change in their nature. None of it makes sense as they never tarried from the Dwemer ruins before.”

Finished with his food, Meleb stood. “I’ve got letters to write to inform them of Kez’s death and my dishonored state. If I have permission to go.”

“You are not my slave, Meleb. If your sense of honor requires me to say it, then you are free to do as you need.” The Orc bowed and then left. Evan shook his head. “This will get tiresome.”

“Perhaps, but it has kept him from throwing himself at a giant unarmed and getting killed. You’ve given him a purpose. A means of regaining his honor, if nothing else tolerate it for that.”

“You’re right.” Evan went over to the bed and laid his bedroll over it. “I’m not sure about you, but I’m exhausted.” Slipping into his fur and tarp bed, he groaned in satisfaction that he wasn’t on the hard ground.

“I’m tired… but I’ll stay up for Meleb. If it’s all the same to you, I’ll keep watch.”

“There is a bolt at the door… ah,” Evan sat up. “You fear Meleb?”

Norma shook her head. “Not exactly. I just don’t know him… and I know much of Orc history.”

Evan knew that of all the races, Orcs had the longest history of raping and pillaging all across Tamerial. Although Meleb didn’t seem like that kind of person it would be foolish to not monitor him at least until they knew him better. “All right.” Evan got out of the bedroll and walked to his bag. He hadn’t many scrolls left, but he found one he needed. “If he does anything that makes you concerned and you cannot wake me, open this. It is a repulsion glyph, like what Elmas used but far less powerful. Just picture in your head what you wish to repel and it will do the rest.”

“Thank you.” She reached up and traced a finger along his cheek. “I’m glad you understand.”

“Do you want me to stay up with you?”

She grazed him on the cheek with the scroll. “With this I’ll be fine.”

Evan went back to his bed and laid down. Within moments he was asleep.

The next three days of travel were the best they had traveled in. With developments on both sides of the road, the fear of bandits or monsters were nonexistent. Folk waved as the small company made their way to the capital of Skyrim. Evan collected alchemy ingredients as they passed. Towards the evening on their third day of travel, they reached the city. It sprawled over a land bridge with windmills, towers, and tall buildings scattered about the length of the city. Dome roofs dotted the metropolis with colored glass and banners rippling in the wind.

“Never in all my life have I seen such a place,” Norma said. “It’s huge.”

“That is the Blue Palace there.” Meleb pointed to a colossal structure made of dark blue stone. It rested on the southern edge of the land bridge. “Below is the East Trading Company’s harbor.”

Looking down towards the bay, hundreds of ships were lined up in the harbor or making their way out to do night fishing. “How many people live in this hold?” Evan asked.

Meleb laughed. Since the first day the Orc had warmed up to them. “I don’t keep up with the census, but I’d say at least two hundred thousand people. Khajiit, Orsimer, Dunmer, Altmer, Redguard, Nord, and Breton in one hold. There are even a few Bosmer but they keep to the trees that have grown within the city.”

“Well, let’s get in there,” Evan said. At the gate, dozens of guards dressed in blue and red kept a watchful eye of who came and went. Inside, Evan had to resist staring in open shock. The view outside had did the settlement little justice. Every building was made of stone and were large constructs at least five or six stories tall. There were tailors, barbers, alchemy shops, smiths, and dozens of inns and alehouses. Stalls were still filled with folk buying or selling goods even as night fell. Glow lights snaked across buildings giving much needed light. There was so much talking and laughter that he couldn’t make out much among the hum of business.

“If you two are going to do nothing but gawk, at least let me take the lead so we get to the Blue Palace before complete dark,” Meleb said. He took the lead and guided them along the main way. As they made their way through the city, Evan saw hundreds of mercenaries in Dwarven, Ebony, Nordic, Glass, and even Stalhrim armor.

They reached the ward to the Blue Palace and were stopped by more guards. After showing them the letter from the high king summoning them, they were allowed to enter. Just inside the courtyard two small guard stations had archers lunging about, rolling dice, or appearing to look busy. Past the guard stations pillars marched down the main walkway. Inside, the floor glistened with cream colored marble tiles. Fine fur runners ran down the center for visiting nobles to walk upon while runners along the side were frequented by servants. The walls were of the same colored marble with blue banners. Each had the roaring bear of the Stormcloaks.

A servant in an elegant green dress hurried forward. “The guards just informed me of your arrival. I apologize for the delay, please follow me.” The servant led them to a masterfully built double stairway that had silver handrails with chandeliers resting on them. Each of the three tiered candle holders had blue sapphires and large pearls mounted in the settings. Evan guessed just one of those pieces to be worth several hundred silver coins. On the second floor, an elegant carpet four feet wide went from the raised throne to the high king’s apartments. A man in his middle years with golden hair and beard sat on the throne. He wore a white fur cloak, with gold brooches. Underneath, he wore a quilted long tunic dyed an expensive purple. The high king wore gold rings on each of his fingers that matched the broch and locket around his neck. All around the high king were thanes, a notable court wizard, and twelve of the king’s housecarls wearing Nordic armor. The servant bowed and departed, following her special walkway.

“Ah, young Mage Evan and Norma the Archer. How pleased I am to meet the two heroes of Riverwood and I see you have a new companion.”

Evan had never expected to meet the high king. Still the College of Winterhold had schooled him on protocol should it ever happen. He bowed low. “Greetings, Excellency. We are honored to be in your presence. Yes, Meleb helped us make our way here at a great loss to himself and his family. We were attacked shortly before we reached Dragonbridge.” Perhaps it was better to remain tightlipped concerning the Falmer for now.

“Bandits! I must write to the jarls of Hjaalmarch and Whiterun to get better protection at the crossroad.”

Evan bowed again. “It was not bandits, High King Elig, but the matter in which you summoned us here.”

“Everyone is dismissed except for Sybille Stentor and the new guests.” The high king looked at the court wizard. “Would you summon Naomi and her husband to my private chambers?”

“At once, Excellency,” the blue-robed mage departed while the high king and his housecarls withdrew from the throne room and into a fine hall filled with a long table and chairs. Several mounted beast heads decorated the room.

“My husband?” a woman came into the room. She wore matching robes, and cloak. Her hair was a fiery red, and she had blue eyes. Evan noted that she was heavy with child.

“Rest my wife. I am holding a private meeting.” With a nod, she returned to her chambers, just barely leaving the door cracked.

After a bit of waiting Sybille returned with Naomi and Ol’Hob. The man’s girth had lessened considerably since the last time Evan had seen him three years ago. He wore his finest long tunic that was dyed a dark green. He smiled and winked as Naomi bowed before the high king. Naomi wore the blue robes that she always wore.

“So we will have a small meeting before everyone gets here for the moot.” The high king gestured to the table and everyone sat. Servants ran forward with food and drink then everyone save his guests and housecarls left. “This is ill news. Share with us what happened.”

“We got an escort from Fort Snowhawk. The late Kez and Meleb here. We were nearly at the crossroad when I’d say at least a score of Falmer attacked us in daylight.”

The high king slapped his hand on his arm rest. “In broad daylight? More and more riddles concerning these vile monsters! Please, continue.” Evan related their journey and once finished the high king stood and paced back and forth. It was clear he was frustrated. “Why attack people along the road? It makes little sense!”

“Little of these beasts make sense,” Sybille Stentor said. “They have grown bold and must be pruned back.”

“I don’t disagree with you… it just makes little sense! First, we find them in a long-abandoned mine, then they abduct or kill people along the road in daylight. It’s true that they stole babies if one lives close to the Dwemer ruins, but save further north and west there isn’t one. Both locations are far away from the crossroads.”

There was a frantic knock at the door. “I beg forgiveness Sire, but soldiers have come with ill news. Mor Khazgur has fallen and a large host of Falmer have gathered outside of Dragonbridge. They’re preparing to attack.”

“It was a scouting party!” the high king said. “They were on the move and had to hide their movements! Rally the captains. Send word to Fort Hraggstad we’ll need the northern legions mobilized.”

With a bow, the soldier hurried off. “This is unlike the Falmer. They’ve never displayed such intelligence before,” Sybille Stentor said.

“It was as we said. Something about the Falmer have changed,” Naomi said. Sybille Stentor said nothing.

“Get my armor,” two of the housecarls walked into the adjacent chamber and bore out a large chest. The high king removed his cloak and the long tunic revealing thin trousers and boots.

As the housecarls helped him with his armor, the queen’s door flew open and she marched out. “You are thinking to ride out and face these creatures? You are the high king!”

“Which is why I’m going,” the king’s armor was made of dragon scale and bone. His helmet rested in his hand, and his Nordic sword lay naked on the table. “They must see me unafraid and ready to face down this threat that has come against us.”

“But what happens should another force attack the city while you are away?”

“Your wife makes sense,” Sybille Stentor said. “Let a captain ride out and you remain here should another force attack.”

Another knock came to the door, a housecarl opened it and a pair of soldiers were there. One looked barely able to stand and had blood across his forehead. “Fort Hraggstad is besieged. I slipped out the back exit where bodies are thrown out. Four others set out with me but they fell before we made it out of the enemy’s lines.”

“This is ill news,” the high king said. “That means the northern army is already engaged and cannot come to our aid. Bjorn, I want you to gather two companies and send them to secure Potema’s Catacombs. Once the way is secure, I want you to send out the women and children. The companies will go with them to offer protection you will be in charge am I clear? Good. Once you’ve secured the lower reach, I want fortifications built enough to house all the women and children.” With a bow, the housecarl left.

“You think to send me away? I will not leave you!” the queen said as she rested a hand on her pronounced belly.

“For once do as I say, Catherine! Already some of our defensive means have been anticipated and checked. You will go to ensure there is someone on the throne. Now, no more arguments! Sybille, I want you to sound the militia call to arms. I want every mercenary and able body fighter and mage ready for combat. And I want a company to secure the outside of the Temple to the Nine. In case the Falmer are already there and push the companies out.”

“I will do as you wish, Sire. Naomi and your friends will come with me,” Sybille Stentor said. The company followed her. “Filthy creatures! To know they’ve amassed such an army in so short a time!” The court wizard led them down a narrow passageway and then up a flight of stairs. “Wait here.” The mage went out and a great horn bellowed throughout the city. She came back a moment later and led them back down the way they came and exited a secret door.

Outside, a great courtyard was already starting to fill. “Wizards and mages on the left, mercenaries and abled bodied warriors on the right.” Twice more the court wizard echoed her orders and then palace guards were there helping organize the effort.

Naomi placed her hand on Evan’s shoulder. “We must go there.”

Norma ran over, hugged and kissed him then went to the warriors. Meleb looked at Evan. “I will protect her as best I can. My blood and body will feed the worms before harms comes to her.”

The Orc’s words set Evan at ease. He nodded then got in line. Many of the wizards and mages gathered wore the traditional blue robes or black, while a few of the tan or gray colors of monks gathered as well. It surprised him to see a group of Winterhold College expert wizards in their green and white robes in the crowd. “Form a line! Right this instant,” a voice bellowed.

The wizards stood in single file, and then an officer stood before them and began splitting the group in two. When it was his turn, Evan stood before the officer. “Healing skills?”

“Just a novice ability. I am an apprentice mage in destruction and alteration,” Evan said. The soldier pointed Evan to the larger group. Naomi joined him a moment later. Her eyes were focused at the other line. Evan followed her gaze and saw Ol’Hob was wearing iron armor with a blue and red shield.

“What will happen?” Evan asked. This would be the first real battle he’d ever been in before.

“Not sure,” Naomi said. “With two enemy forces it means the king has to decide where to send his forces. He could send us north and liberate the fort, freeing the siege of Hraggstad and adding their forces to his. That seems best to me. Though he might send us to Dragonbridge and see to its defense. I doubt he’ll divide the group… but we’ll see soon enough.” Naomi smiled at him. “I was going to ask you how your classes have been going, but looks like I may get to see a firsthand report.”

“Thant’s not very comforting,” Evan said.

“Everyone shut up,” an officer said as he took the center area. “Since the mages are ready first, I want all of you to line up again in your respective group. When the officer passes by you, he will give you a number. You’ll be either one or two. That is all.” The captain stepped down.

The two mage groups were organized, and the officer told Evan he was two. He glanced behind him to see someone he didn’t know, then behind that mage, Naomi flashed him a two with her fingers, he did the same. Whatever it meant, he was glad that she was with him.

“If you got a two you’re over here. You’ll be defending the city. If you got a one you will help break the siege of Hraggstad. You will follow Captain Florin. Those moving to repel the siege get ready to depart.”

Sybille Stentor stepped up to the group of defenders. “I will be your commanding officer. You disobey me and I promise you a death that you wouldn’t wish on your enemies. Am I clear?” The assembled mages agreed. “Now for your purposes. The group of healers will be those healing should a battle take place here. The defending mages will be along the bottom of the ramp up to the fortress. Archers will be at the summit of the ramp and it will be both of your responsibilities to provide support to the shield walls that defend the inner wards. Use your wits and if you have the blessings, you may just make it out of this alive. Remain here while we wait for deployment.”

The group began to disperse around the area, but guards kept an eye to make sure no one left. Naomi led him to a small patch of grass. “Now I want to give you something. I swore to myself I’d give it to you long before now, but it never happened.” Naomi reached into her satchel and pulled out a piece of parchment. “This is about your parents.”

No one had ever spoken about them, nor did the people at Riverwood know anything of his family. A man named Finagin had taken care of him until Evan was eight when the older man was killed by Slaughterfish. After that he’d been on his own until Norma came a couple years later. He glanced at Naomi, but she couldn’t meet his eyes. He wasn’t sure he liked that, but he opened the parchment and read:

_ This has taken me many attempts to write this letter. My friend Naomi says that this is silly and maybe she’s right, but should the worst befall it will give you a clue to your identity. Also a means of which to find your father should you ever wish to look for him._

_ There is much to be said but here is the shortest and honest vision. I grew up in the wilds of the Reach. I ran with a group of Foresworn though I never swore an oath to their ways. If anything it was to have friends as it was a lonely life I lived. While there I met a man named Oelin. We fancied each other and after a few late meetings I was with child, you, Evan._

_ I never told him. I never told anyone save Naomi and Arnold. I ran away from the Reach and after birthing you in a Khajiit camp, I cared for you until I was well enough to travel then I left you in Riverwood. I left you in the care of a man named Finagin. I pray to the gods that the man is kind to you. Know that despite my actions I love you and I hope this message goes undelivered because Arnold and I come out of this barrow with chest full of coin and we get you from Finagin and take you to our home in Winterhold. I hope I can make up for my foolish younger years._

_Your mother_

_ Grace_

_ P.S. Should the worst happen, Oelin of Karthwasten is your father. His sister still lives in that village the last I heard. I love you and I’m sorry for leaving you._

Evan looked at Naomi. A thousand questions filled his head. Naomi studied him. “Did you puzzle it out? Arnold and Grace were going to get you from Finagin. I was the one that convinced them to come to the barrow with me. They were skilled fighters as I mentioned before and I thought us unbeatable.” Tears ran down her cheek. “You were orphaned because of _my_ stupidity.”

Evan sat in stunned silence. All this time, Naomi had answers. Answers to the questions that had filled his head since Finagin had told him that his mother had left Evan on the caretaker’s doorstep. “What barrow?”

“You’re not going to go there and try to recover her body are you?” Naomi shook her head. “Please, don’t try that. She’s most likely a dauger and would kill you without thought or pity.”

“Just tell me. You said you unearthed a dragon priest? There weren’t a lot of them. I can find out from the records at the college—”

“High Gate Ruins in the Pale. West of Dawnstar.” Naomi placed her hands on his shoulders. “Please, if you go with the intention of going in I want to go with you… if you’d permit it.”

Evan considered the situation. Naomi may have convinced his mother to join her in the barrow, but she had left him when he was a baby long before that. Granted, she had decided to come after him, but had died instead. “I’d like you to come with me… I don’t blame you for what happened. You’ve lived with the guilt long enough. I _am_ upset, but you’ve explained yourself well enough—” 

A runner from the Temple of the Nine ran passed the gathered mages and militia that were getting equipped for battle. Evan watched as he spoke with Sybille Stentor then ran back to the building. The court wizard sent messengers to the king and after a time of waiting, a line of women and children began forming outside the temple.

“Looks like the high king isn’t taking any chances,” another mage in blue robes said. Evan watched as guards kept the line moving.

Evan looked at Naomi. After the revelation about his mother it seemed she looked anxious and afraid. He put his hand on her shoulder. “I don’t blame you for what happened with my mother and her lover. Do you hear me? I’m thankful that I finally have answers to my questions.”

Naomi gave him small a smile. “Thank you, Evan. I’m glad you don’t hate me for all that happened.”

Evan drew her into a hug. “You didn’t have to come and watch over me but you did. You didn’t have to tell me what happened, but you did that too regardless of how I would respond. Naomi, you’re the closest thing to a mother I’ve ever had.” Naomi tightened her hold on him.

After a time of holding each other, Naomi withdrew. “You better try to get some rest. If the Falmer come tonight, we’ll need you well rested.” Evan laid down on the grass. He was tired but wasn’t sure he’d be able to fall asleep on the hard ground. The stars were out, but he could barely make them out considering all the lamps and floating orbs of light.

With a snort, Evan woke. The sky was still dark. Sitting up, he grunted from sleeping on the ground. Around him a few fires illuminated the courtyard. Most of the warriors were now armored. He looked to the women and children and found the line was still snaking into the temple.   
“You’re up,” Naomi said.

“Yeah, though I wish I hadn’t fallen asleep on the ground. Did you get some rest?” Evan rubbed his neck.

“Some. Here, drink this. It’s coffee from Elsweyr.”

Evan sniffed the robust tonic. Coming from the Khajiit, he wasn’t sure of the benefits. He took a sip and swished the dark liquid in his mouth. “What’s it made from?”

“The Khajiit roast beans then grind them up and brew the ground beans. I find it helps with focus and banishing weariness. Some add cream and honey to improve the palatability.”

The more Evan sipped the strange tonic the more alert he felt, and although the aches were still there, the grogginess had been banished. “Anything of interest happen while I was asleep?”

“Messengers coming back and forth from the fort or from Dragonbridge. Not sure how things are going, but it looks like we won’t—”

A horn from the front gate bellowed. Evan looked to the wall, and he watched as the soldiers readied themselves for action. They struck spears against the masonry in perfect unison and took up a chant:

_ Come to Solitude and wet our blade_

_ We’ll bury you and yours in the glade_

_ You come to kill our son and daughter_

_ But you and yours be ready for slaughter_

_ Not one of your folk will walk away_

_ Your blood will soak the ground today_

Sybille Stentor stood from where she was sitting. “All right, to the bottom of the ramp!” The mages stood and gathered around the court wizard. A company of seasoned warriors had been guarding the dock entrance, and as the mages got into a crescent formation, a company of militia joined the defense. Only twenty men could stand around the entrance. Two ranks stood at the ready while a third prepared bedrolls, and medical supplies. On the left side of the entrance, two ranks of warriors protected the battlefield hospital and once preparations were finished, the medical mages took up the station.

“Conjurors, summon your Atronachs!” Sybille Stentor said. Evan focused on the summoning glyph in his mind and poured mana into it. The spell consolidated into his hand and he threw the orb of lavender light on the ground and his Flame Atronach appeared. Six others appeared, in addition to four Frost Daedra, and two Storm Atronachs. Several black skeletons appeared from scarlet rifts in the air.

Evan wondered why the wizard had ordered them to summon the Daedra, but then he heard a clicking noise high above them. The Flame and Storm Atronachs began unleashing fire and lightning bolts into the air. As the winged creatures descended into the city, Sybille Stentor ordered the mages to attack these new arrivals with elemental blasts. One mage summoned two bound swords and foolishly attacked the winged monsters and their mandibles tore him to pieces, scattering blood and flesh everywhere. Bile rose to Evan’s mouth, but he forced it back down.

“Don’t directly attack the Chaurus Hunters! They have thick chitin that will turn aside all weapons!” a man shouted from behind.

As the summoned collection fought the winged insects, several Daedra were dispatched forcing the caster to summon their creature once again. The connection between Evan and his Flame Atronach was severed, and he sank to his knees, he reached into his satchel and pulled out a vial of blue potion. He downed part of it and then handed the vial to another mage who drank a large gulp, then passed it on. Standing, the apprentice mage noted that a fair number of the Chaurus Hunters had been crushed or roasted. A stroke of fortune was the blades from the skeletons could pierce the creatures’ armor.

Naomi unleashed a fireball spell that fell the last of the winged creatures. A collective whoop came from the mages having defeated the deadly insects. A few mages slumped to the ground and had to be carried to the triage area. Evan was surprised to see several warriors laying in the area, being healed or waiting their turn. He looked at the dock entrance and was surprised to see an intense battle. Falmer blades slashed and hacked at the shields. The group had changed out a time or two already by the men that were slumped down, drinking or eating something. Two officers were bawling out encouragement or sometimes jumping into a gap from a fallen warrior. To the right was a pile of bodies that had been thrown to the side to clear the wall.

“Don’t charge after them! Let them run. Ha! First attempt was pushed back!” the officer roared, and the men shouted in triumph. “Unit Four, to the front and be ready for the next push, it will come soon. I can feel it in my bones!”

Someone handed Evan a bowl of something. “Eat it quickly, Lad,” the mage said. Evan looked down to the creamy substance. “Elsweyr Fondue.”

Evan dipped a finger in it and tasted it. “It’s sweet!” He immediately turned up the bowl and ate greedily, licking the bowl clean when he was finished. It seemed to have rejuvenated him some and Evan stood ready for another round.

With a screech, the Falmer attacked the entrance again. Sybille Stentor studied the sky, and for the first time Evan saw how her eyes glowed red. She looked like a Breton but those eyes! What sort of creature was she?

“Hold the line! Hold it, don’t let it fail!” the officer bellowed. Evan turned to see the shield wall buckle and burst as Falmer magic ripped the warriors apart. Warriors were running to fill the gap only for flame, ice, and lightning to consume them.

“Mages! Forward attack!” Sybille Stentor shouted. With a roar the mages joined the fight. Flashes of lightning, balls of flame, and ice were hurled at the Falmer mages, but many had their wards up and most of the onslaught was neutralized.

“Bound weapons!” Sybille shouted. Several mages summoned sword, axe, and bow and tore into the Falmer. Several broke from the battle with the mage company and ran for the line of women and children. Warriors attempted to stop them, but they were defeated before they could turn the group back. Evan saw Naomi and Sybille Stentor run for the Falmer mages, and without thought, he followed. Sybille got close to one and jumped on its back sinking claws into it. With a sickening ferocity, the court mage bit the Falmer, then tore its neck out. Evan knew this was the promised death for those that disobeyed her orders.

One of the Falmer’s protection spells faded and Naomi unleashed a blast of flame, burning the creature. Evan unleashed lightning at two others, one jerked and convulsed as the crackling lighting encompassed its body. The other turned to face Evan and with a screech, it lashed out with a staff. Purple lightning twisted from its staff and by pure reflex, Evan moved in time to avoid the blast. With a roar, he unleashed his own bolt of lightning and it struck the Falmer’s weapon, knocking the staff from its hand.

The Falmer hissed and with claws it reached for his throat. Evan blocked the strike and then with a savage cry, a gout of flame issued from his left hand, blackening the creatures face and neck. Its screech hurt his ears, and the monster fled from his attack. The apprentice mage watched as the creature fled back down the entrance.

The battle for the dock entrance was going poorly. Reinforcements had reestablished the shield wall but four Falmer who wore complete sets of black and purple chitin armor had joined the battle. These new arrivals turned blade and magic aside as though it were nothing. From the soft glow that encompassed their armor it looked enchanted. The home guard began withdrawing from the Falmer warriors.

“Shadowmasters,” Sybille Stentor said with a hiss. Evan turned to see the court wizard was within arm’s reach of him. Dark blood covered her lower jaw. Two fangs glistened with the liquid. She was a vampire!

“I’m sorry if following you was against your wishes…” Evan stammered. He didn’t want his throat ripped out too.

“Don’t worry, Evan. I won’t kill you…” The savage look in her eyes made him step back. “Enough. We need to think of something fast or the Falmer will rush in with the line giving way and we’ll lose the square.”

Naomi unleashed a ball of flame at the top of the entrance and fire rained onto the enemy. A ripple of power disrupted the falling flame, causing them to be extinguished. “Blast! When did they start enchanting their armor?”

There was a screech from below and dozens of Falmer poured into the courtyard. The secondary lines that were protecting the wounded stepped forward, engaging the enemy. For the moment it seemed the Shadowmasters were resting before they rejoined the fight.

“That’s the last of the women and children,” the guard yelled. Evan turned to see the warriors had gathered at the entrance to the temple. The warrior lifted a horn to his lips and sounded three short notes.

“What are they doing? They’ve sounded the retreat!”

Evan looked to the wall and was surprised to see Falmer had almost taken it. As he watched, something large thudded against the large double doors. “They’re battering the doors down!” As he spoke, there was a terrible clap, like thunder, and one door fell. Falmer poured in from the opening.

“Retreat to Potema’s catacombs!” Sybille Stentor ordered. The warriors began withdrawing as the medical mages picked up the injured and hurried them to the position. Mages unleashed fire and ice against the advancing Falmer as they withdrew, but still the Shadowmasters didn’t attack. Evan reached the doors and looked back and saw two figures emerge from the darkness. Both wore white armor and had the palest skin and long white hair.

“Snow Elves? I thought they were extinct!” Sybille Stentor said. Several other Snow Elves joined the two at the entrance. The Shadowmasters bowed, and another figure appeared. A female Snow Elf emerged last. She wore the same white armor, but had a cape and circlet of gold in her white hair.

Someone yanked him into the temple and slammed the door, then placed a thick board over the entrance. Several warriors added more beams further securing the door. “Quickly we must go!”

“What of the high king and his queen?”

“There are other escapes routes in the Blue Palace, but we must go _now_,” Naomi said.

Evan nodded then hurried along. As he ran, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He jumped down the last two steps and saw Meleb helping Norma stand. Her face had a shallow scratch just below her left eye, blood had dried making her look like she had wept tears of blood.

Evan hugged her. “You’re hurt.”

“It was my bow. I drew back, and the cord snapped. This cut was from the recoil. I used it too much. Besides the cut I’m exhausted.”

“She was lucky,” Meleb said. He had an iron breastplate and matching shield. “If it had got her eye, she would have lost it. Not too many archers have only one eye.”

Norma scowled at the Orc, but said nothing. She turned a concerned look to Evan and ran her fingers over his cheek. “How are you?”

“You’ll all be dead, if you don’t hurry along,” a Bosmer elf said as he passed them.

Together they followed the elf down the last steps and entered a long supply room. It had been ransacked. Every scrap of food, clothing, or potion had been taken by those that had previously passed through. At the back of the chamber, an iron gate stood open with a cluster of guards waving the mages and militia through.

“We’re the last,” Sybille Stentor said as she joined them at the gate. The guards closed the door, locked it, and followed them. At the wall, a false door was open, and the group slipped in. A guard pulled a lever, and the wall shut on them. Several floating lights appeared before the group and they followed the corridor to a stairway. The stragglers went down the steps, crossed a few chambers then entered a room that held water. Stepping into the liquid, it came up to Evan’s thigh. The blue light illuminated dauger floating not far away. Along the walls dozens of the mummies were lying in niches. 

They entered a vast cavern that had floating blue crystals giving the room light. “Potema’s Sanctum is up ahead. The way should be clear since so many have passed this way, but it would be wise to not tarry,” Sybille Stentor said. “The dauger get restless and attack if too many disturb their rest.”

Considering thousands had passed through the underground passage, Evan considered it likely that dauger would attack. No sooner had he thought that, then several sets of glowing blue eyes opened in a dark tunnel. Evan yelled and unleashed bolts of fire into the tunnel. Naomi, seeing the threat added her magic. A few of the burning creatures came out with rust covered sword and axe. Meleb and Ol’Hob roared and threw themselves at the enemy. They hacked and defeated the undead. Returning them to their rest if only for a time.

“We must hurry before more awaken,” Sybille Stentor said. “Move quickly now.” They entered a long corridor. In the center of the long chamber was an ancient alchemy set. There was a small fire still smoldering, testifying that someone had used it recently. They went through several chambers and side passages and then came to a large chamber. Several stone chairs sat around a stone table. The cushions had rotted away long ago. Up on a dais rested another stone chair. A pair of Purple Mountain Flowers rested in the seat.

“What fool did this?” the court wizard hissed. She knocked the flowers from the seat. “Potema deserves no honor!” They hurried to a set of stairs in the back that spiraled up into a tower. Instead of continuing on they went out a door. A fierce wind greeted them, causing them to pick up their pace. They entered another chamber. By the look of the stone chairs and bed, this must have been Potema’s personal quarters. Going through another exit they came out to a patio carved from the face of the cliff. Two guards held torches out making sure they saw the way to climb down.

Once they climbed down to the foot of the mountain, they encountered the refugee camp. As per the high king’s orders warriors had set up a palisade wall. Yurts, bedrolls, canvas tents, and lean-tos made up the tent city.

“Sybille Stentor!” An Altmer mage ran up. “The high king just arrived a few moments before you did and wanted to know the moment you got here.”

“Thank you, Melaran. Give me a few moments to make myself presentable then I will go.”

“The high king wishes to see you as well Naomi, Evan Falmerbane and his followers.”

Evan arched an eyebrow. “Falmerbane?”

“I was at the battle. I saw how you fought that Falmer mage, and I heard of your heroic charge three years prior. It is a title that fits you, if you ask me,” Melaran said.

“I like it,” Norma said. “But I have to go to this moot, let me have something to clean my face.” Evan pulled out a cloth and wetted it with his waterskin. He washed off the dried blood, and then he touched a finger to her cut. A soft pale light appeared, closing the small wound. “Thank you,” Norma leaned forward and kissed him. 

“All right enough of that,” Ol’Hob said. “We need not see your displays of affection.”

“So you don’t want to come to our wedding?” Norma teased.

Ol’Hob’s eyebrows shot up. “Finally decided to court her, eh? None of that sleeping together until you’re wed good and proper. You best remember that, Evan.”

Everyone watched him flounder for a moment and laughed.

“Let’s go,” Sybille said as she rejoined the group. Melaran, who had been enjoying the banter, hurried to follow his mentor. It seemed she knew where to go. Considering she was a vampire she could probably smell the high king. Perhaps she remained the court wizard because it protected her from the Necromancer Alliance.

Inside a large yurt, the high king still in his battle armor paced back and forth. Only Bjorn remained with his arm in a sling. When the king turned to them, they all bowed. “None of the formalities. I’ve lost Solitude.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re the high king, husband.” A voice said from the nearby bed. A soft gasp and the cry of a baby made Evan glance over and the queen was sitting up holding a baby.

“Congratulations, my queen,” Sybille Stentor said. “It is good news to know you delivered the baby without complications.”

“Thank you, Mage Stentor.”

“So, now we must decide what we are to do. All together in this camp I have five, maybe six hundred warriors and a thousand militia fighters. Hopefully, the northern army of Solitude will join me in a month’s time at Whiterun. If that happens then I’ll have nine thousand warriors ready to march. By spring I can call up the rest of the holds forces.”

“That would be nearly twenty thousand warriors,” Naomi said. “That seems more than enough to retake Haafingar.”

“But I will need the college of Winterhold too,” the high king looked at Evan. “And that is why I need you, Naomi, and your companions. I need you to petition the Archmage and see about getting help. While you see to that I will meet with Paarthurnax. I hope to have his help in removing the blight of the Falmer.”

“Snow Elves lead them,” Evan said. “Right before I left, thirty of them clad in white armor stepped through the entrance. The Shadowmaster Falmer bowed to them, so it’s clear they lead the monsters, but I also saw a female elf dressed in armor wearing a golden crown. She must be the leader of this group.”

“Snow Elves? They’ve returned?” the high king shook his head.

“Considering the Pilgrim of Auriel is a Snow Elf it was likely that others survived the betrayal besides him and his vampire brother,” Sybille Stentor said.

“That changes nothing. If you are willing to go I have a ship ready to depart. In the next few days the transports will come and take the refugees into safe lands until we retake Solitude,” the high king said.

“We will leave at once,” Naomi said with a bow. Evan followed suit, and the company left.

“Evan Falmerbane,” Meleb said with pride. “A well-earned name if half the rumors I heard were true.”

Evan looked at Naomi. “Rumors?”

“It’s not every day that mages charge into battle, and you did so without thinking twice. It might have slipped out of my mouth a few times,” Naomi said with a smile.

They reached the boat, and the crew pulled the anchor and raised the sail. As Evan went below deck, he wondered if they would let him take a slight detour.

Evan stood before the iron doors of the barrow. Naomi, Ol’Hob, Norma, and Meleb stood behind him. Now that he was here, he considered what he would do. The boat waited for them and part of him didn’t want to stay while another wanted to plunge into the ruin and slay the monster that killed his mother.

With a sigh, he knelt in the snow, and opened his satchel. He withdrew the flat river stone that he’d engraved runes on. He walked to the side of the door and thrust the rock into the snow and ice.

Norma stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you going in?”

“No,” he was surprised to hear himself say that. “I will honor her by living. She wouldn’t want me to throw my life away and if I’m honest with myself, that’s what it would be. Even if I wanted to go in there and fight, it wouldn’t end well. Better to use my head and survive than be reckless and die.”

“You are wiser than me, Evan,” Naomi said as she stepped forward. She touched the metal door, whispered a prayer, and then turned away.

With a sigh, Evan turned and studied the ship. “We must not delay more than we already have. We need to reach Winterhold as soon as possible.” Norma said nothing, but nuzzled his shoulder. Together, they made their way to the boat. 


End file.
